Each nAChR subtype is a homo- or hetero-pentameric assembly of distinct subunits. Subunit N-terminal domains contribute to ligand recognition, and second transmembrane domains lining the ion channel contribute to channel kinetics and ion selectivity. Large, second cytoplasmic domains (C2) contain sequences that are unique to each subunit including possible phosphorylation sites implicated in nAChR desensitization.
Exploration of nAChR subunit function in receptor activity is important in order to further understand modulation and possible control of receptor function in vivo. Nicotine has been proposed to have a number of pharmacological effects. See, for example, Pullan et al., N. Engl. J. Med. 330:811 (1994). Certain of those effects can be related to effects upon neurotransmitter release. See, for example, Sjak-shie et al., Brain Res. 624:295 (1993), where neuroprotective effects of nicotine are proposed. Release of acetylcholine and dopamine by neurons upon administration of nicotine has been reported by Rowell et al., J. Neurochem. 43:1593 (1984); Rapier et al., J. Neurochem. 50:1123 (1988); Sandor et al., Brain Res. 567:313 (1991) and Vizi, Br. J. Pharmacol. 47:765 (1973). Release of norepinephrine by neurons upon administration of nicotine has been reported by Hall et al., Biochem. Pharmacol. 21:1829 (1972). Release of serotonin by neurons upon administration of nicotine has been reported by Hery et al., Arch. Int. Pharmacodyn. Ther. 296:91 (1977). Release of glutamate by neurons upon administration of nicotine has been reported by Toth et al., Neurochem Res. 17:265 (1992).
Confirmatory reports and additional recent studies have included the modulation in the Central Nervous System (CNS) of glutamate, nitric oxide, GABA, takykinins, cytokines and peptides (reviewed in Brioni et al., Adv. Pharmacol. 37:153 (1997)). In addition, nicotine reportedly potentiates the pharmacological behavior of certain pharmaceutical compositions used for the treatment of certain disorders. See, for example, Sanberg et al., Pharmacol. Biochem. & Behavior 46:303 (1993), Harsing et al., J. Neurochem. 59:48 (1993) and Hughes, Proceedings from Intl. Symp. Nic. S40 (1994). Furthermore, various other beneficial pharmacological effects of nicotine have been proposed. See, for example, Decina et al., Biol. Psychiatry 28:502 (1990); Wagner et al., Pharmacopsychiatry 21:301 (1988); Pomerleau et al., Addictive Behaviors 9:265 (1984); Onaivi et al., Life Sci. 54(3):193 (1994); Tripathi et al., J. Pharmacol. Exp. Ther. 221:91(1982); and Hamon, Trends in Pharmacol. Res. 15:36 (1994).
Various nicotinic compounds have been reported as being useful for treating a wide variety of conditions and disorders. See, for example, Williams et al., Drug News Perspec. 7(4):205 (1994); Arneric et al., CNS Drug Rev. 1(1):1 (1995); Arneric et al., Exp. Opin. Invest. Drugs 5(1):79 (1996); Bencherif et al., J. Pharmacol. Exp. Ther. 279:1413 (1996); Lippiello et al., J. Pharmacol. Exp. Ther. 279:1422 (1996); Damaj et al., J. Pharmacol. Exp. Ther. 291:390 (1999); Chiari et al., Anesthesiology 91:1447 (1999); Lavand'homme and Eisenbach, Anesthesiology 91:1455 (1999); Holladay et al., J. Med. Chem. 40(28):4169 (1997); Bannon et al., Science 279:77 (1998); PCT WO 94/08992, PCT WO 96/31475, PCT WO 96/40682, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,583,140 to Bencherif et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,597,919 to Dull et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,604,231 to Smith et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,852,041 to Cosford et al. Nicotinic compounds are reported as being particularly useful for treating a wide variety of CNS disorders. Indeed, a wide variety of compounds have been reported to have therapeutic properties. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,187,166 to Kikuchi et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,672,601 to Cignarella; PCT WO 99/21834; PCT WO 97/40049; UK Patent Application GB 2295387; and European Patent Application 297,858.
CNS disorders are a type of neurological disorder. Several CNS disorders can be attributed to a deficiency of acetylcholine, dopamine, norepinephrine and/or serotonin. CNS disorders can be drug-induced; can be attributed to genetic predisposition, infection or trauma; or can be of unknown etiology. CNS disorders comprise neuropsychiatric disorders, neurological diseases and mental illnesses, and include neurodegenerative diseases, behavioral disorders, cognitive disorders and cognitive affective disorders. There are several CNS disorders whose clinical manifestations have been attributed to CNS dysfunction (i.e., disorders resulting from inappropriate levels of neurotransmitter release, inappropriate properties of neurotransmitter receptors, and/or inappropriate interaction between neurotransmitters and neurotransmitter receptors). Relatively common CNS disorders include pre-senile dementia (early-onset Alzheimer's disease), senile dementia (dementia of the Alzheimer's type), micro-infarct dementia, AIDS-related dementia, Creutzfeld-Jakob disease, Pick's disease, Parkinsonism including Parkinson's disease, progressive supranuclear palsy, Huntington's chorea, tardive dyskinesia, hyperkinesia, mania, attention deficit disorder, anxiety, dyslexia, schizophrenia, depression, obsessive-compulsive disorders and Tourette's syndrome.
It is desirable to provide methods for the prevention and treatment of a condition or disorder by administering a nicotinic compound to a patient susceptible to or suffering from such a condition or disorder. It would be highly beneficial to provide individuals suffering from certain disorders (e.g., CNS diseases) with interruption of the symptoms of those disorders by the administration of a pharmaceutical composition containing an active ingredient having nicotinic pharmacology and which has a beneficial effect (e.g., upon the functioning of the CNS), but which does not provide any significant associated side effects. It would be highly desirable to provide a pharmaceutical composition incorporating a compound which interacts with nicotinic receptors, such as those which have the potential to effect the functioning of the CNS, but, when employed in an amount sufficient to effect the functioning of the CNS, does not significantly effect those receptor subtypes which have the potential to induce undesirable side effects (e.g., appreciable activity at cardiovascular and skeletal muscle sites). The discovery and development of such compositions and methods depends on knowledge of receptor activity, including ligand-modulation of receptor activity through ligand interaction with the receptor or specific subunits thereof.
Accordingly, there is a need for further elucidation of nAChR activity and the modulation thereof. Modified receptor subunits provide additional means to explore modulation of receptor activity. Therefore, there is a need for identification and characterization of modified receptor subunits.